Such a Little Thing
by GreenNightStar
Summary: BxG;- BWEN - Oh Natalie, she just can't leave the kids to themselves even after they're grown and gone. So what happens when they end up getting together for a family vacation, and a bug is found in Gwen's hotel room? Find out, in this oneshot of Bwen 10!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the US AMERICA version. For all other countries, please read the seconds chapter. (It's the same thing, but has some measurement changes - gets a better grip on things.)**

**Told from Gwen's point of view.**

Our get-together. If they wanted to call it that, fine, whatever. As long as I don't have to pay for any damages Ben might cause.

After so many years of seeing all the things that he could do, I'm almost completely sure the hotel manager will throw us out before the week is over, or at least be yelling at someone. Makes me wonder why I ever agreed to come in the first place...

_**. . .**_

About a month ago, while I was lounging on my sofa at my house, my phone had begun to ring. At the time, I was quite surprised to learn that anybody was actually calling me. I had yet to anger any bill collectors with exceedingly high debts, so it had to be a "wrong number" victim.

When I put the rectangular device to my ear, I realized that it was my mother calling.

"Gwen!" her shrill voice said excitedly, "how've you been?"

No matter how much older I would get, she seemed dead-set on talking to me like I was still a child under her wing.

"Really good mother," I answered casually, "my job is actually comfortable and not too demanding. Bills are low and everything's quiet."

There was a giggle from the end of the line.

"No boyfriend yet? No big, strong man to take care of you or make your life interesting?"

"Mom! Why do you always think that somebody has to be at my side? I'm quite fine by myself."

She laughed. Gosh, sometimes I hated that. "Anyways, that isn't why I'm calling."

"Really? Because I thought you just wanted to pester me about grandchildren again."

"Oh not everything is so cut-and-dry, Gwendolyn. Sometimes, we do just call to say hi."

"Right..." I drawled.

"Now listen, we've got Ben and his parents to agree to go with us, which was harder than you would think, but now we're wondering if you would come. It would fill in the missing piece of our family circle."

What was she talking about?

"Go where?" I asked.

"Why, to Hawaii sweety! Your father recently got a raise at his job and we've got quite a bit of extra money on hand. We're not trying to brag, but we'd love to take everyone on a vacation. I've heard how fun family get-togethers can be. And I would love to experience one!"

It was almost as if my mother never got old. She still talked like an excited school girl and kept herself overly active. The only person I've ever seen her upset with, or tense, was Ben. It's not like I wonder why though.

But to go to Hawaii? I would have to pack a luggage, fly on a plane, get vacation time from work, and make sure the house electric bill isn't over the top when I get back. So much to do! And I've never been good at flying either...

"Gwen? Are you still there?" my mother's voice came questioningly.

"Yes mother."

"So what do you think? Wanna come join everyone and relax for a week?"

I physically made body language as if she could see. "I don't know. All the preparations that have to be made. Mom, I don't know if I'll be able to."

There was disappointed squeal over the phone. "But we've already booked our plane for next month."

A month's booking time was reasonably distant. "Can't you get your money back? I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It's so far ahead anyways."

"Gwen, you're making this harder than it needs to be. Will you please try? We want everyone to be there. Besides, I have to call your brother too. No doubt he'll be hard enough to sway."

She had to call Ken? Oh boy, that would be interesting. He's usually working or keeping his arms around another girl. But I'm sure he would say yes in an instant. Going to Hawaii meant a lot of women in bikinis.

"Fine," I agreed with reluctance. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't count on my over-the-top employer to be ready to hand out vacation time. He's been grumpy lately."

Natalie made it apparent she was joyed to hear her daughter agree. "At least you're going to try! I'm sure that you'll make it. Can't wait to see you, honey. But I have to get going now. Ken is probably going to need a lot more persuading than you."

"I doubt it, mom. He'll be saying yes so easily you'll think you never called him."

"I hope your right. Kisses," she made a smooching noise. "Bye."

"Bye mom."

Putting the phone back into its place, I drew out a heavy sigh. What had I just agreed to? After getting a nice stable job with a stable home and easy bills, suddenly I think it's a great idea to go to Hawaii. An island that is literally halfway around the world from where I am. And not only that, but most of my family is coming. Great.

But it was a month away, which gives me time to think of an excuse not to go. It's not like they _needed_ me to go. I'm sure they could have lots of fun together. Besides, they're older now. They don't need two extra twenty-year-olds and a twenty-four year old to ruin their relaxation time.

They really don't.

_**. . .**_

That month was stolen by rather quickly. In all those hours, minutes, and seconds - I guess I forgot to come up with an elaborate ruse to not go, which is probably why I'm standing at an airport now.

Yep. Hundreds of people walking by - some stopping to check their watches, others moving quickly to get to their designated terminal. Tight security roaming the passages and lots of little shops to steal away your money. I'm at an airport alright.

But that wasn't the worst part. Nope, not even close yet.

I was with my parents, Ben's parents, and to top it all off - Ben Tennyson himself.

He wasn't much of a mischievous boy anymore. No, he had grown from that stage. But that didn't mean he had lost his prankish attitude. That part, unfortunately, had remained intact.

Right now he was plopped in a thin, black leather chair next his parents as we waited to be called to get aboard the flight. His eyes were closed and his thick, brown hair seemed to tickle down his face during every breath he took. If I didn't know better, I would say he was sleeping.

And apparently I really didn't know better. Just as I was scanning over how much older he seemed, one of his eyes furtively pried open and spied me. The moment I thought I was in hot water, he stuck his tongue out at me.

Really! How immature could he be? Even being a grown man, he still had to act so naive!

I groaned and crossed my arms. He began to laugh his deep, jolly laugh that reminded me of Grandpa, when he was around.

"Really Gwen, you need to lighten up a bit. Ever since we stopped hanging out, you've done nothing but close up."

I hated when he mentioned how much I've "closed up". Sometimes it makes me feel bad, and sometimes it makes me feel good that I didn't end up like him. Never taking anything seriously.

Both of our parents seemed to ignore us. They continued to stare out the large windows at the planes landing or reading some of the many magazines spread around on miniature tables. They must have expected Ben to act the way he was. Smart people.

Luckily, it was then that a voice came up over the intercom at our terminal waiting area.

_Attention Airway Flyers, flight 136 has just landed and will be boarding shorty. Please do not leave children or baggage unaccompanied. They will be confiscated and disposed of. Oh...erm, not the children, I mean._

Afterwards, they proceeded to repeat the same message in Spanish and then French.

"We're almost there everyone!" my mother broke in. "Oh I can't wait."

"Yes, Lili, thank you for inviting us all." Sandra, who was Ben's mother, said.

"Oh it was no trouble really. Frank and I just agreed that we should bring us all together again. Just because the kids are out of the nest doesn't mean we can't see them anymore."

"That's exactly how we think of it. Though, what ever happened to Ken coming?"

My mother made a face between ignorance and irritation. "Oh he made up some nonsense excuse about not being able to take off from work! That boy, I swear! He was so eager to go out on his own, and now he doesn't seem to want anything to do with us."

"It must be the men of the family," Sandra said and smiled at her husband.

"I doubt it, Sandra. Ben over here," my mother shot Ben a glance. "He's a good boy. A true model for all the other males in the family."

I really don't understand how everyone in my family came to like Ben. When we were younger, I know for a fact my mother thought he was the most ill-mannered person in the world. Now she seemed to always be praising him. Saying, "Why can't you be more like your cousin, Gwen?"

They probably won't understand that I don't want to be like him. I've been holding onto the memory that he's still that slob from the Journey of the Rust Bucket, as I like to call it. And in a way, he still is.

_Flight 136 is now boarding_, the voice came on and spoke.

"Alright, ready everyone?"

The six of us stood. I took a little stretch from all the time sitting, and then reached for my suitcase.

Before I could pick it up, Ben had taken hold of it.

"Let me get that," he said kindly.

"No!" I snarled and snatched it back - tearing it from his grip. And what did he do? He laughed! That oaf laughed! Oh how he makes my blood boil sometimes!

We all walked up to the terminal desk and handed in our boarding passes. After I gave the attendant mine, I went into the suspended catwalk to get aboard the plane - moving fast to put distance between Ben and I.

I should have known it was futile. Because as soon as I arrived at the plane's entrance, there was a line of people trying to cram themselves into the little walkway. In the time I had to wait, the rest of my family was able to catch up. Poor me.

Although, lucky for me, Ben was two rows behind me. Inside, I did a little cheer that we weren't anywhere near each other. I can only imagine what kind of things might have broken out if he had been seated next to me.

As soon as everyone was strapped in, and all the carry-on bags were locked tightly in the above compartments, the captain came on the speaker and explained the temperature and wind speeds of the upper atmosphere.

Later, when that was over, I decided that the best thing to do would be to find a way to make myself fall asleep. I wasn't tired though, so it might prove to be a problem.

There were no loud noises or crying, wailing children, but I found it almost impossible to begin any dream state. Not only that, but the person in front of me found it respectful to lean his chair as far back as possible. In a way, I was cramped.

So for the first hour, I simply sat and watched the cheap movie that was being shown on the little screen in front of me. It was angled awkwardly because of Mr. Lean-Seat-Toofarback, but it really was the only thing to look at.

Though I was sure I never would, I did eventually fall asleep, which helped many of the hours go by.

I wasn't sure how I managed to not wake up, especially since I had been fully energized before, but I was glad I didn't. Because when I did awake, we were to be landing in half an hour.

When the time came, I made sure my seatbelt was "securely fastened", as the attendant put it, and waited for the plane to begin its descent.

The best part about flying in an airplane, to me, was the take-offs. The landings were interesting too, but the just knowing that I'm on the ground going at a speed over four-hundred miles per hour is something to digest.

When the plane hit the ground and came to a stop, my family and I waited for everyone else to stand and leave.

As soon as the cabin was empty save for us, Ben announced something extremely important.

"Alright guys, when we get into the airport. I have to go to the bathroom. So nobody be surprised if I go missing – 'cause I'm only doing this once."

Carl, his father, also added his federal information. "I think this would be a good time for everyone to freshen up. When we're all finished, we'll be off to the hotel."

"It's only twenty miles from here right?" my mother asked my father. He nodded in response as well all walked off the plane and into the Hawaiian terminal.

I would have expected people in shorts with colorful shirts, but almost everyone around me was in long pants and business attire. Not exactly the most tropical appeal, but who was I to judge? I've never really been here.

Later, after everyone had done whatever they needed to in the bathrooms, we all piled into a rental car that was just big enough for us and our luggage.

My dad and Ben's took the two front seats, while our mothers took the middle section of the car. Which, by god I hate to say it, left me and Ben in the far back.

As if sitting next to him wasn't enough, someone's bag kept poking the side of my face.

Ben turned around and fidgeted with some of the luggage. In the end, his actions proved to be helpful, as whatever had continuously been hitting me had stopped.

"Thanks," I said quietly - hoping nobody else would here.

"No problem. It looked kind of annoying anyways. Didn't think you'd enjoy riding twenty miles with something bothering you."

Unfortunately, everybody heard Ben despite my own efforts.

"Aw look at that!" cried my mother, "you two finally said something nice without an argument! How rare!"

Carl smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried we would have to deal with the resentment as if they were still kids. Well, that's one problem down."

"What's the other one?" asked Ben.

"Getting your mother to wear the bikini swimsuit I bought her. She keeps saying that she doesn't look good in it, but she is astounding! I tell you, the way her-"

"Whoa dad!' "Carl!" "Honey!' came a few surprised shouts in the car.

"I'm just kidding," he resigned with a chuckle. There were a few groans after that.

When we arrived at the hotel, everybody quickly unloaded their own bags and we all walked together into the building.

It was tall with at least twenty floors. Everything inside was fancy. White tiles lined the floor surrounded by bright beige colored brick walls and support beams. There was even an indoor pool with clear water accompanied by a rock-made waterfall, as if they needed one in Hawaii.

My father went up to the front desk and got our room cards. Somehow, my parents managed to get us four rooms on the same floor. Ben's room was across the hall from mine, while our parent's rooms were in the same fashion. Everybody was given their own privacy. It was a plus side to leaving my own house back home. At least, after every day, I could come back to the hotel and enjoy the quietness of my room.

Since it was late, and the sun was in the midst of setting, we all agreed not to do anything demanding until the next morning, which was a good thing. I was still cramped from the long plane ride and the way I had been laying thanks to the kind person who had been in front of me.

"Need any help unpacking?" Ben had asked me just before we went into our rooms.

I slid the plastic card into the electronic reader on the door handle. "No? Why would I? It's not like I'm moving or something. They're just clothes."

"Didn't know if Ms. Perfection wanted some help from Mr. Perfect."

I made a false laugh. "You're real funny. Now run off into your room before I push you in there with a little mana."

"Oh you wanna play that game?" he smiled. "The Omnitrix is still on my wrist. Just because my parents know about it now doesn't mean I can't use it. I _am _an adult after all."

"Ben, will you ever grow up?" Seriously, he was still such a kid at heart that it was annoying.

"Probably not. Growing up is for old people."

I shook my head and went into my room, closing the door and leaving him in the outer hallway.

Once inside I gave my room a full Gwen-Tennyson-inspection.

It was adequate size with a deep green carpet and one large bed. A black flat screen TV sat on a mahogany-wood dresser and a round table with two chairs was in the far corner. To top it all off, there was a lamp, a closet, a mini-fridge, and a proportional bathroom. Everything I was sure to need for one week.

It took me only fifteen minutes to unpack my clothes from my suitcase and put them all neatly in the mahogany dresser under the TV. With Ben's help, it probably would have taken me an hour.

We all went out to dinner around 7:00pm at a place that seemed dead-set on serving steak. When I had looked over the menu I was surprised at how many things actually revolved around meat as the main course. It was sickening.

Even more surprising was how calm and neutral Ben was acting at the table. He didn't seem as upbeat and obnoxious.

"Must be the jet lag," Carl said as he looked at Ben. "The boy's so tired right now. Probably didn't sleep much on the plane."

"Oh how could you?" exclaimed my mother. "It was so cramped on there - it was almost impossible to blink! I knew we should have gotten first class, Frank."

So began the conversation that lasted until dinner was eaten and done. After spending an extra fifteen minutes talking at the table, we rode home and retired to our rooms - ready to get to sleep and began the _fun-filled_ morning of tomorrow. Oh joy.

My bed was rather comfortable. No lumps or bumps to speak of, and pillows were soft with light sheets. Everything was perfect in my room. Everything.

As I lay my head down, I began to hear a buzzing noise. It wasn't the quick buzzing noise that someone would hear from fly either. It was heavy and low.

I had already shut off the lights so I wasn't able to see what exactly was causing the sound. But from what I could tell it was a bug. And I hated bugs!

Dashing over to the side of the bed, I flicked on the lamp and a dim light flooded the room.

When I saw what had been making the buzzing noise, I was barely able to hold in a scream of disgust.

It was a roach! A thick, brown, and nasty roach sitting right on my pillow! Oh how I hate those things. I've been told time and time again that they don't do anything, but they're so creepy and disgusting!

Thinking quickly, I got up and moved for one of my shoes that I had been wearing that day. Taking aim, I launched it right at the bug. It missed.

But the projectile definitely startled the little thing. It moved amazingly fast off the soft pillow and onto the mattress. Scurrying around, it found its way onto the ground and decided to trail off somewhere else.

It wasn't gone though. Now it was hiding, and I had no way of knowing where it could be or where it might have gone. Not even so much as a guess.

There was no way I was going to just get back into my bed and try to sleep knowing that thing could crawl up onto me at any moment! No way.

Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just go ask for another room because there's a bug in mine. Although, I'm sure I could complain about it. Then again, if they come up here and don't find anything then they could say I was lying. What to do...

My parents! Yes, they could share their room with me, I'm sure.

But wait...they probably only have one bed too. We didn't request any double-bed rooms, I don't think. Foiled again!

Last option, Ben. He could easily come in here and use the Omnitrix to find the little thing. He's tinkered with that thing so many times and unlocked so many aliens, there's bound to be one to work in this situation. There has to be!

I opened my door and walk lightly across the carpeted hallway. Giving Ben's room door a few knocks, I waited for an answer.

I could tell that he was peering through the door's peep hole when the light coming from it suddenly went dark.

Slowly, the heavy room door opened.

"Something you want, Gwen? I'm kinda tired."

Oh now he wants to calm down and act normal. Right when nobody cares. Perfect.

"Yeah, there's a bug in my room. Can you come get it for me."

I swear his face went from complete exhaustion to looking like a comedian had just told the world's best joke.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why else would I be bothering you?"

His hand moved to his chin, which featured a brisk beard beginning to grow in. He looked more and more like the guy we saw from the future when we both had been whisked away by my older self.

"I guess you might be _gen-u-ine," _he stressed the word as if to show me he could say it. Big deal. "But what's in it for me."

"Oh come on, it's just a bug. Do you always have to get something in return?"

"Usually, yes. But for you...I guess I could make an exception. Just this one time. No more free services afterwards."

I groaned. "I don't care. Just get the stupid thing so I can get some rest. I don't want to go to the beach tomorrow looking like I spent the night in a jail cell."

"Why? It's not like you're going to swim," he said as we both walked into my room. "You'll just lay down and try to tan."

"That's right, and I don't want to be tired for my tan."

He almost laughed.

"Alright, where's the bug?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you to come in here." Sometimes he's such an idiot.

"Then how do you expect me to get rid of it for you?"

"I was hoping the Omnitrix had something that could be in the least bit useful."

His face lightened up. "Yes, because the thing that is responsible for helping me save the world and whatnot has a bug-detector in it. Makes sense."

"You're telling me that the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, has nothing to help you track down a roach."

His hands went to his hips. "Bummer. I know."

Great. So there was no way we could even find the bug. And there is still no way I'm sleeping this infested room!

"Gwen, listen, just lie down and go to sleep. It probably escaped under one of the door cracks or something. It's probably not even here anymore."

How would he know? The Omnitrix doesn't have a bug detector.

"No," I disagreed, "it's still in here someone. I know it is. And there is no way, _absolutely_ no way, that I am going to sleep in this room."

Ben sighed. It was getting late after all. "Then what do you expect to do? Sleep in the hallway."

I thought for a moment. "No. That would probably be worse."

For a second I thought about asking my parents if they had some extra space. But just the sheer imagination of that made the idea throw itself out. How weird.

"Alright Gwen, if this is bothering you that much, then I'll let you stay in my room."

"No way!" I shouted almost too loudly. Was he crazy? "There's no way I will ever end up in the same bed as you. Never."

"Hey, whoa, don't take that the wrong way. I have a couch in my room. I'll sleep on that and you take the bed. No big deal."

"Why do you get a couch?"

"I don't know," he said sheepishly. "Guess it's because I'm Ben Tennyson."

My thoughts swirled around. There were no other options. None that I liked. Of course, I could sleep in the car, but to do that I would have to get the keys from my dad. There was no way I was gonna tell him I couldn't sleep in my room because of a bug.

"Fine...just don't tell anyone."

"Not a word."

Switching off my lamp, we left my room and went into his. Surprisingly it wasn't dirty or smelly. Though how could it be? We weren't even there for a day yet.

"Alright, so you take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch? Fair? Yes, it's fair. Now let's just get some sleep," he complained. "I am actually tired for once."

"Wait, hold on a second."

He groaned.

"I'll take the couch, because you've probably already laid on the bed." I said, pointing at it distastefully.

"Oh my g-" he paused and stared at me. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Am not."

With a deep, tiresome breath he said, "Fine. You still afraid of my cooties or something? You know those go away after age 16."

"Nope. Just not comfortable laying in a bed you had already lay in."

After switching places, Ben finally turned the lamp off and, oddly enough, wished me a good night.

I probably would have done the same for him were it not so surprising.

Dark. Everything was dark save for the light coming in from outside the two windows in the room. The only sound was the sound of the hotel AC unit, which was actually kind of noisy. Best thing of all - no roach.

After a few minutes I could tell Ben was already asleep - or at least on the very edge of it. He made no audible sounds or movements, and I was sure he didn't snore even though he had a lot of Grandpa Max's traits.

Still something didn't feel right. Either it was the fact that the couch was too small and uncomfortable, or the fact that I had no pillow or blanket.

No matter how many times I will go over it and think back upon it, I will never understand what drove me to do what I had done that night. As much as I resented Ben the first day we were there, I still did something that seemed so unlike me.

It was the sofa, I had convinced myself. It was all the sofa's fault.

I stood in the midst of all the shadow and yawned. How long I had been lying there was foreign to me.

Walking over to the only bed in Ben's room, I fell quietly upon it. Shifting myself into a comfortable position, sleep easily overcame me that night. What ever else happened was the sofa's fault.

_**. . .**_

As morning came in some amount of hours, I opened my eyes to a beautiful sunrise gleaming through the windows panes.

I felt well rested and had absolutely no backaches like I did at my house. My mattress wasn't too good. I had been budgeting when I bought it.

But I also felt something else. And when I realized what it was, I also realized that I wasn't in my hotel room.

Ben's arm was tight around me and his warm breath was pulsing against the hind of my neck. Why were we so close?

I turned around, still clung to him, and our faces were closer than I could ever remember having them.

My eyes were open, and to make everything _so much _worse. So were his.

I stared into them, stuttering with words that never made true form.

"B-Ben...I...i-it"

After moments of slang-talk, I finally found what I had been looking for.

"It was the sofa's fault."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is NOT a second part. This is the Non-US AMERICAN version. For standard measurement notation, use chapter 1.**

**Told from Gwen's point of view.**

Our get-together. If they wanted to call it that, fine, whatever. As long as I don't have to pay for any damages Ben might cause.

After so many years of seeing all the things that he could do, I'm almost completely sure the hotel manager will throw us out before the week is over, or at least be yelling at someone. Makes me wonder why I ever agreed to come in the first place...

_**. . .**_

About a month ago, while I was lounging on my sofa at my house, my phone had begun to ring. At the time, I was quite surprised to learn that anybody was actually calling me. I had yet to anger any bill collectors with exceedingly high debts, so it had to be a "wrong number" victim.

When I put the rectangular device to my ear, I realized that it was my mother calling.

"Gwen!" her shrill voice said excitedly, "how've you been?"

No matter how much older I would get, she seemed dead-set on talking to me like I was still a child under her wing.

"Really good mother," I answered casually, "my job is actually comfortable and not too demanding. Bills are low and everything's quiet."

There was a giggle from the end of the line.

"No boyfriend yet? No big, strong man to take care of you or make your life interesting?"

"Mom! Why do you always think that somebody has to be at my side? I'm quite fine by myself."

She laughed. Gosh, sometimes I hated that. "Anyways, that isn't why I'm calling."

"Really? Because I thought you just wanted to pester me about grandchildren again."

"Oh not everything is so cut-and-dry, Gwendolyn. Sometimes, we do just call to say hi."

"Right..." I drawled.

"Now listen, we've got Ben and his parents to agree to go with us, which was harder than you would think, but now we're wondering if you would come. It would fill in the missing piece of our family circle."

What was she talking about?

"Go where?" I asked.

"Why, to Hawaii sweety! Your father recently got a raise at his job and we've got quite a bit of extra money on hand. We're not trying to brag, but we'd love to take everyone on a vacation. I've heard how fun family get-togethers can be. And I would love to experience one!"

It was almost as if my mother never got old. She still talked like an excited school girl and kept herself overly active. The only person I've ever seen her upset with, or tense, was Ben. It's not like I wonder why though.

But to go to Hawaii? I would have to pack a luggage, fly on a plane, get vacation time from work, and make sure the house electric bill isn't over the top when I get back. So much to do! And I've never been good at flying either...

"Gwen? Are you still there?" my mother's voice came questioningly.

"Yes mother."

"So what do you think? Wanna come join everyone and relax for a week?"

I physically made body language as if she could see. "I don't know. All the preparations that have to be made. Mom, I don't know if I'll be able to."

There was disappointed squeal over the phone. "But we've already booked our plane for next month."

A month's booking time was reasonably distant. "Can't you get your money back? I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It's so far ahead anyways."

"Gwen, you're making this harder than it needs to be. Will you please try? We want everyone to be there. Besides, I have to call your brother too. No doubt he'll be hard enough to sway."

She had to call Ken? Oh boy, that would be interesting. He's usually working or keeping his arms around another girl. But I'm sure he would say yes in an instant. Going to Hawaii meant a lot of women in bikinis.

"Fine," I agreed with reluctance. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't count on my over-the-top employer to be ready to hand out vacation time. He's been grumpy lately."

Natalie made it apparent she was joyed to hear her daughter agree. "At least you're going to try! I'm sure that you'll make it. Can't wait to see you, honey. But I have to get going now. Ken is probably going to need a lot more persuading than you."

"I doubt it, mom. He'll be saying yes so easily you'll think you never called him."

"I hope your right. Kisses," she made a smooching noise. "Bye."

"Bye mom."

Putting the phone back into its place, I drew out a heavy sigh. What had I just agreed to? After getting a nice stable job with a stable home and easy bills, suddenly I think it's a great idea to go to Hawaii. An island that is literally halfway around the world from where I am. And not only that, but most of my family is coming. Great.

But it was a month away, which gives me time to think of an excuse not to go. It's not like they _needed_ me to go. I'm sure they could have lots of fun together. Besides, they're older now. They don't need two extra twenty-year-olds and a twenty-four year old to ruin their relaxation time.

They really don't.

_**. . .**_

That month was stolen by rather quickly. In all those hours, minutes, and seconds - I guess I forgot to come up with an elaborate ruse to not go, which is probably why I'm standing at an airport now.

Yep. Hundreds of people walking by - some stopping to check their watches, others moving quickly to get to their designated terminal. Tight security roaming the passages and lots of little shops to steal away your money. I'm at an airport alright.

But that wasn't the worst part. Nope, not even close yet.

I was with my parents, Ben's parents, and to top it all off - Ben Tennyson himself.

He wasn't much of a mischievous boy anymore. No, he had grown from that stage. But that didn't mean he had lost his prankish attitude. That part, unfortunately, had remained intact.

Right now he was plopped in a thin, black leather chair next his parents as we waited to be called to get aboard the flight. His eyes were closed and his thick, brown hair seemed to tickle down his face during every breath he took. If I didn't know better, I would say he was sleeping.

And apparently I really didn't know better. Just as I was scanning over how much older he seemed, one of his eyes furtively pried open and spied me. The moment I thought I was in hot water, he stuck his tongue out at me.

Really! How immature could he be? Even being a grown man, he still had to act so naive!

I groaned and crossed my arms. He began to laugh his deep, jolly laugh that reminded me of Grandpa, when he was around.

"Really Gwen, you need to lighten up a bit. Ever since we stopped hanging out, you've done nothing but close up."

I hated when he mentioned how much I've "closed up". Sometimes it makes me feel bad, and sometimes it makes me feel good that I didn't end up like him. Never taking anything seriously.

Both of our parents seemed to ignore us. They continued to stare out the large windows at the planes landing or reading some of the many magazines spread around on miniature tables. They must have expected Ben to act the way he was. Smart people.

Luckily, it was then that a voice came up over the intercom at our terminal waiting area.

_Attention Airway Flyers, flight 136 has just landed and will be boarding shorty. Please do not leave children or baggage unaccompanied. They will be confiscated and disposed of. Oh...erm, not the children I mean._

Afterwards, they proceeded to repeat the same message in Spanish and then French.

"We're almost there everyone!" my mother broke in. "Oh I can't wait."

"Yes, Lili, thank you for inviting us all." Sandra, who was Ben's mother, said.

"Oh it was no trouble really. Frank and I just agreed that we should bring us all together again. Just because the kids are out of the nest doesn't mean we can't see them anymore."

"That's exactly how we think of it. Though, what ever happened to Ken coming?"

My mother made a face between ignorance and irritation. "Oh he made up some nonsense excuse about not being able to take off from work! That boy, I swear! He was so eager to go out on his own, and now he doesn't seem to want anything to do with us."

"It must be the men of the family," Sandra said and smiled at her husband.

"I doubt it, Sandra. Ben over here," my mother shot Ben a glance. "He's a good boy. A true model for all the other males in the family."

I really don't understand how everyone in my family came to like Ben. When we were younger, I know for a fact my mother thought he was the most ill-mannered person in the world. Now she seemed to always be praising him. Saying, "Why can't you be more like your cousin, Gwen?"

They probably won't understand that I don't want to be like him. I've been holding onto the memory that he's still that slob from the Journey of the Rust Bucket, as I like to call it. And in a way, he still is.

_Flight 136 is now boarding_, the voice came on and spoke.

"Alright, ready everyone?"

The six of us stood. I took a little stretch from all the time sitting, and then reached for my suitcase.

Before I could pick it up, Ben had taken hold of it.

"Let me get that," he said kindly.

"No!" I snarled and snatched it back - tearing it from his grip. And what did he do? He laughed! That oaf laughed! Oh how he makes my blood boil sometimes!

We all walked up to the terminal desk and handed in our boarding passes. After I gave the attendant mine, I went into the suspended catwalk to get aboard the plane - moving fast to put distance between Ben and I.

I should have known it was futile. Because as soon as I arrived at the plane's entrance, there was a line of people trying to cram themselves into the little walkway. In the time I had to wait, the rest of my family was able to catch up. Poor me.

Although, lucky for me, Ben was two rows behind me. Inside, I did a little cheer that we weren't anywhere near each other. I can only imagine what kind of things might have broken out if he had been seated next to me.

As soon as everyone was strapped in, and all the carry-on bags were locked tightly in the above compartments, the captain came on the speaker and explained the temperature and wind speeds of the upper atmosphere.

Later, when that was over, I decided that the best thing to do would be to find a way to make myself fall asleep. I wasn't tired though, so it might prove to be a problem.

There were no loud noises or crying, wailing children, but I found it almost impossible to begin any dream state. Not only that, but the person in front of me found it respectful to lean his chair as far back as possible. In a way, I was cramped.

So for the first hour, I simply sat and watched the cheap movie that was being shown on the little screen in front of me. It was angled awkwardly because of Mr. Lean-Seat-Toofarback, but it really was the only thing to look at.

Though I was sure I never would, I did eventually fall asleep, which helped many of the hours go by.

I wasn't sure how I managed to not wake up, especially since I had been fully energized before, but I was glad I didn't. Because when I did awake, we were to be landing in half an hour.

When the time came, I made sure my seatbelt was "securely fastened", as the attendant put it, and waited for the plane to begin its descent.

The best part about flying in an airplane, to me, was the take-offs. The landings were interesting too, but the just knowing that I'm on the ground going at a speed over 643 kilometers per hour is something to digest.

When the plane hit the ground and came to a stop, my family and I waited for everyone else to stand and leave.

As soon as the cabin was empty save for us, Ben announced something extremely important.

"Alright guys, when we get into the airport. I have to go to the bathroom. So nobody be surprised if I go missing – 'cause I'm only doing this once."

Carl, his father, also added his federal information. "I think this would be a good time for everyone to freshen up. When we're all finished, we'll be off to the hotel."

"It's only 32 kilometers from here right?" my mother asked my father. He nodded in response as well all walked off the plane and into the Hawaiian terminal.

I would have expected people in shorts with colorful shirts, but almost everyone around me was in long pants and business attire. Not exactly the most tropical appeal, but who was I to judge? I've never really been here.

Later, after everyone had done whatever they needed to in the bathrooms, we all piled into a rental car that was just big enough for us and our luggage.

My dad and Ben's took the two front seats, while our mothers took the middle section of the car. Which, by god I hate to say it, left me and Ben in the far back.

As if sitting next to him wasn't enough, someone's bag kept poking the side of my face.

Ben turned around and fidgeted with some of the luggage. In the end, his actions proved to be helpful, as whatever had continuously been hitting me had stopped.

"Thanks," I said quietly - hoping nobody else would here.

"No problem. It looked kind of annoying anyways. Didn't think you'd enjoy riding 32 kilometers with something bothering you."

Unfortunately, everybody heard Ben despite my own efforts.

"Aw look at that!" cried my mother, "you two finally said something nice without an argument! How rare!"

Carl smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried we would have to deal with the resentment as if they were still kids. Well, that's one problem down."

"What's the other one?" asked Ben.

"Getting your mother to wear the bikini swimsuit I bought her. She keeps saying that she doesn't look good in it, but she is astounding! I tell you, the way her-"

"Whoa dad!' "Carl!" "Honey!' came a few surprised shouts in the car.

"I'm just kidding," he resigned with a chuckle. There were a few groans after that.

When we arrived at the hotel, everybody quickly unloaded their own bags and we all walked together into the building.

It was tall with at least twenty floors. Everything inside was fancy. White tiles lined the floor surrounded by bright beige colored brick walls and support beams. There was even an indoor pool with clear water accompanied by a rock-made waterfall, as if they needed one in Hawaii.

My father went up to the front desk and got our room cards. Somehow, my parents managed to get us four rooms on the same floor. Ben's room was across the hall from mine, while our parent's rooms were in the same fashion. Everybody was given their own privacy. It was a plus side to leaving my own house back home. At least, after every day, I could come back to the hotel and enjoy the quietness of my room.

Since it was late, and the sun was in the midst of setting, we all agreed not to do anything demanding until the next morning, which was a good thing. I was still cramped from the long plane ride and the way I had been laying thanks to the kind person who had been in front of me.

"Need any help unpacking?" Ben had asked me just before we went into our rooms.

I slid the plastic card into the electronic reader on the door handle. "No? Why would I? It's not like I'm moving or something. They're just clothes."

"Didn't know if Ms. Perfection wanted some help from Mr. Perfect."

I made a false laugh. "You're real funny. Now run off into your room before I push you in there with a little mana."

"Oh you wanna play that game?" he smiled. "The Omnitrix is still on my wrist. Just because my parents know about it now doesn't mean I can't use it. I _am _an adult after all."

"Ben, will you ever grow up?" Seriously, he was still such a kid at heart that it was annoying.

"Probably not. Growing up is for old people."

I shook my head and went into my room, closing the door and leaving him in the outer hallway.

Once inside I gave my room a full Gwen-Tennyson-inspection.

It was adequate size with a deep green carpet and one large bed. A black flat screen TV sat on a mahogany-wood dresser and a round table with two chairs was in the far corner. To top it all off, there was a lamp, a closet, a mini-fridge, and a proportional bathroom. Everything I was sure to need for one week.

It took me only fifteen minutes to unpack my clothes from my suitcase and put them all neatly in the mahogany dresser under the TV. With Ben's help, it probably would have taken me an hour.

We all went out to dinner around 7:00pm at a place that seemed dead-set on serving steak. When I had looked over the menu I was surprised at how many things actually revolved around meat as the main course. It was sickening.

Even more surprising was how calm and neutral Ben was acting at the table. He didn't seem as upbeat and obnoxious.

"Must be the jet lag," Carl said as he looked at Ben. "The boy's so tired right now. Probably didn't sleep much on the plane."

"Oh how could you?" exclaimed my mother. "It was so cramped on there - it was almost impossible to blink! I knew we should have gotten first class, Frank."

So began the conversation that lasted until dinner was eaten and done. After spending an extra fifteen minutes talking at the table, we rode home and retired to our rooms - ready to get to sleep and began the _fun-filled_ morning of tomorrow. Oh joy.

My bed was rather comfortable. No lumps or bumps to speak of, and pillows were soft with light sheets. Everything was perfect in my room. Everything.

As I lay my head down, I began to hear a buzzing noise. It wasn't the quick buzzing noise that someone would hear from fly either. It was heavy and low.

I had already shut off the lights so I wasn't able to see what exactly was causing the sound. But from what I could tell it was a bug. And I hated bugs!

Dashing over to the side of the bed, I flicked on the lamp and a dim light flooded the room.

When I saw what had been making the buzzing noise, I was barely able to hold in a scream of disgust.

It was a roach! A thick, brown, and nasty roach sitting right on my pillow! Oh how I hate those things. I've been told time and time again that they don't do anything, but they're so creepy and disgusting!

Thinking quickly, I got up and moved for one of my shoes that I had been wearing that day. Taking aim, I launched it right at the bug. It missed.

But the projectile definitely startled the little thing. It moved amazingly fast off the soft pillow and onto the mattress. Scurrying around, it found its way onto the ground and decided to trail off somewhere else.

It wasn't gone though. Now it was hiding, and I had no way of knowing where it could be or where it might have gone. Not even so much as a guess.

There was no way I was going to just get back into my bed and try to sleep knowing that thing could crawl up onto me at any moment! No way.

Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just go ask for another room because there's a bug in mine. Although, I'm sure I could complain about it. Then again, if they come up here and don't find anything then they could say I was lying. What to do...

My parents! Yes, they could share their room with me, I'm sure.

But wait...they probably only have one bed too. We didn't request any double-bed rooms, I don't think. Foiled again!

Last option, Ben. He could easily come in here and use the Omnitrix to find the little thing. He's tinkered with that thing so many times and unlocked so many aliens, there's bound to be one to work in this situation. There has to be!

I opened my door and walk lightly across the carpeted hallway. Giving Ben's room door a few knocks, I waited for an answer.

I could tell that he was peering through the door's peep hole when the light coming from it suddenly went dark.

Slowly, the heavy room door opened.

"Something you want, Gwen? I'm kinda tired."

Oh now he wants to calm down and act normal. Right when nobody cares. Perfect.

"Yeah, there's a bug in my room. Can you come get it for me."

I swear his face went from complete exhaustion to looking like a comedian had just told the world's best joke.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why else would I be bothering you?"

His hand moved to his chin, which featured a brisk beard beginning to grow in. He looked more and more like the guy we saw from the future when we both had been whisked away by my older self.

"I guess you might be _gen-u-ine," _he stressed the word as if to show me he could say it. Big deal. "But what's in it for me."

"Oh come on, it's just a bug. Do you always have to get something in return?"

"Usually, yes. But for you...I guess I could make an exception. Just this one time. No more free services afterwards."

I groaned. "I don't care. Just get the stupid thing so I can get some rest. I don't want to go to the beach tomorrow looking like I spent the night in a jail cell."

"Why? It's not like you're going to swim," he said as we both walked into my room. "You'll just lay down and try to tan."

"That's right, and I don't want to be tired for my tan."

He almost laughed.

"Alright, where's the bug?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you to come in here." Sometimes he's such an idiot.

"Then how do you expect me to get rid of it for you?"

"I was hoping the Omnitrix had something that could be in the least bit useful."

His face lightened up. "Yes, because the thing that is responsible for helping me save the world and whatnot has a bug-detector in it. Makes sense."

"You're telling me that the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, has nothing to help you track down a roach."

His hands went to his hips. "Bummer. I know."

Great. So there was no way we could even find the bug. And there is still no way I'm sleeping this infested room!

"Gwen, listen, just lie down and go to sleep. It probably escaped under one of the door cracks or something. It's probably not even here anymore."

How would he know? The Omnitrix doesn't have a bug detector.

"No," I disagreed, "it's still in here someone. I know it is. And there is no way, _absolutely_ no way, that I am going to sleep in this room."

Ben sighed. It was getting late after all. "Then what do you expect to do? Sleep in the hallway."

I thought for a moment. "No. That would probably be worse."

For a second I thought about asking my parents if they had some extra space. But just the sheer imagination of that made the idea throw itself out. How weird.

"Alright Gwen, if this is bothering you that much, then I'll let you stay in my room."

"No way!" I shouted almost too loudly. Was he crazy? "There's no way I will ever end up in the same bed as you. Never."

"Hey, whoa, don't take that the wrong way. I have a couch in my room. I'll sleep on that and you take the bed. No big deal."

"Why do you get a couch?"

"I don't know," he said sheepishly. "Guess it's because I'm Ben Tennyson."

My thoughts swirled around. There were no other options. None that I liked. Of course, I could sleep in the car, but to do that I would have to get the keys from my dad. There was no way I was gonna tell him I couldn't sleep in my room because of a bug.

"Fine...just don't tell anyone."

"Not a word."

Switching off my lamp, we left my room and went into his. Surprisingly it wasn't dirty or smelly. Though how could it be? We weren't even there for a day yet.

"Alright, so you take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch? Fair? Yes, it's fair. Now let's just get some sleep," he complained. "I am actually tired for once."

"Wait, hold on a second."

He groaned.

"I'll take the couch, because you've probably already laid on the bed." I said, pointing at it distastefully.

"Oh my g-" he paused and stared at me. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Am not."

With a deep, tiresome breath he said, "Fine. You still afraid of my cooties or something? You know those go away after age 16."

"Nope. Just not comfortable laying in a bed you had already lay in."

After switching places, Ben finally turned the lamp off and, oddly enough, wished me a good night.

I probably would have done the same for him were it not so surprising.

Dark. Everything was dark save for the light coming in from outside the two windows in the room. The only sound was the sound of the hotel AC unit, which was actually kind of noisy. Best thing of all - no roach.

After a few minutes I could tell Ben was already asleep - or at least on the very edge of it. He made no audible sounds or movements, and I was sure he didn't snore even though he had a lot of Grandpa Max's traits.

Still something didn't feel right. Either it was the fact that the couch was too small and uncomfortable, or the fact that I had no pillow or blanket.

No matter how many times I will go over it and think back upon it, I will never understand what drove me to do what I had done that night. As much as I resented Ben the first day we were there, I still did something that seemed so unlike me.

It was the sofa, I had convinced myself. It was all the sofa's fault.

I stood in the midst of all the shadow and yawned. How long I had been lying there was foreign to me.

Walking over to the only bed in Ben's room, I fell quietly upon it. Shifting myself into a comfortable position, sleep easily overcame me that night. What ever else happened was the sofa's fault.

_**. . .**_

As morning came in some amount of hours, I opened my eyes to a beautiful sunrise gleaming through the windows panes.

I felt well rested and had absolutely no backaches like I did at my house. My mattress wasn't too good. I had been budgeting when I bought it.

But I also felt something else. And when I realized what it was, I also realized that I wasn't in my hotel room.

Ben's arm was tight around me and his warm breath was pulsing against the hind of my neck. Why were we so close?

I turned around, still clung to him, and our faces were closer than I could ever remember having them.

My eyes were open, and to make everything _so much _worse. So were his.

I stared into them, stuttering with words that never made true form.

"B-Ben...I...i-it"

After moments of slang-talk, I finally found what I had been looking for.

"It was the sofa's fault."


End file.
